El elegido de la naturaleza
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Bueno el titulo puede ser auto-explicativo ¿No?


Muchos ven a Ash Ketchum como un niño ordinario, que vive con una madre amorosa, y casa normal.

Pues en muchos aspectos estan equivocaodos.

La madre de Ash, lo odia, y solo lo odia porque cree que su esposo se fue por su culpa, pero lo que no sabe es que su esposo los abandono solo por el simple hecho de que para ese "hombre" Delia simplemente era un juego, incluso se tomo la molestia de dejarle una nota a su "esposa" diciendole eso, pero claro, Delia, no lo creyo.

Por lo tanto para el pobre niño siempre fue lo mismo, al llegar a su casa, hacer los que haceres de limpieza y luego estar encerrado en su habitacion esperando a que su madre no le pege por un error.

Bueno esto seria la vida de Ash con su madre.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es que alguien lo quiere y mucho.

¿Quién es esta persona? Bueno, ni siquiera es una persona, tampoco un Pokemon.

Oh si, no les voy a decir, sin embargo, les dare una pista. La pista consiste en un estilo de vida de Ash que el cree normal, pues la verdad no es normal, si las personas se llegaran a enterar.

Ash siempre se escapa de su casa y va a el pequeño bosque a jugar, no juega con nadie en especial, solo juega con algunos Pokemon de por ahí, y ellos juegan muy felices con el.

Lo que nadie se a dado cuenta es que el mismo bosque protege a Ash.

Por ejemplo, una vez Ash estaba por caer de un acantilado que habia en lo mas profundo del bosque, pero, por muy extraño que suene, un arbol lo agarro antes de que cayera, y cuando me refiero a que lo atrapo lo digo literalmente, sus ramas se movieron como si fueran manos y detuvieron a Ash, y el al ser muy pequeño no penso que fuera algo raro.

Pero eso no es todo.

Una vez en invierno, los niños de Pallet Town, se reunieron alrededor de Ash y empezaron a lanzarle bolas de nieve, pero no de buena manera y Ash se dio cuenta de eso, porque ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad de que el lanzara una, siguieron lanzole bolas de nieve mientras se reiran hasta que un niño "Por accidente" le tiro una piedra bastante grande a Ash y le dio justo en a cabeza dejandole inconsiente.

Los niños al ver que quedo inconsiente se rieron mas pero de la nada muchas bolas de nieve vinieron de quien sabe donde y los tiraron al suelo mientras las bolas no paraban y cuando pudieron ver quien lanzaba las bolas vieron las ramas de los arboles, moviendose como si fueran manos y les lanzaban las bolas de nieve, ellos muy asustados corrieron con sus madres, claro que al momento de contar la historia nadie les creyo, pensando que solo eran imaginaciones de niños.

Luego de que los niños huyeran, nadie se dio cuenta de que flores comenzaron a florecer alrededor de Ash y estas le estaban dando como energia y el empezaba a despertar, el al abrir los ojos, no vio ni a lo niños ni a las flores, al parecer el estaba solo.

O que equivocado estaba.

Pero eso no es todo, un dia cuando tenia cinco años, estaba caminando por el bosque cuando escucho grito de dolor de un Pokemon, el inmediatamente corrio a ayudar a ese Pokemon, pero lo que vio lo dejo con mal sabor de boca.

Unas personas con traje negros y una R roja en el pecho estaban torturando a ese indefenso Pokemon en el suelo, el rapidamente corrio hacia el Pokemon y lo libero de la trampa bajo la mirada atonita de los hombres, pero para su desgracia, ellos se recuperaron muy rapido de su shock, y agarraron al niño y lo llevaron a la sede.

A pesar de los gritos de Ash nadie podia ayudarlo, ni siquiera el bosque, si el equipo Rocket se enterara de que el bosque en si y toda la naturaleza tenia conscienca no tenian idea de lo que harian con los arboles entonces, muy a pesar de las plantas, pero rogaban que lo que fueran a hacerle a Ash no fuera tan grave.

Eso, tambien fue un error de su parte.

Porque el equipo Rocket no tuvo piedad con el pobre niño, lo torturaron con todo tipo de armas que encontraron, le dieron golpes hasta que el no pudo ni respirar, y cuando tenian pensado matarlo, uno de los cientificos dijo que necesitaba un sujeto de prueba para uno de sus experimentos, y como nadie queria participar en uno de sus locos experimentos le dieron al niño.

El niño nuevamente sufrio, pero mas que antes, le inyectaron dos tipos de ADN, lo que quedaba del ADN de Mew y el ADN de Ditto.

Sus gritos se escucharon en todo el laboratorio, sentia como sus huesos cambiaban y se encogian, como empezaban a salirle orejas y cola y cuando el proceso termino, solo quedaba un Mew blanco que sus ojos se tornaron azules.

Muchos de los cientificos cuando vieron eso, celebraron como nunca, habian hecho un Mew, un perfecto en eso, nada parecido a Mewtwo.

Pero el pobre niño solo podia ver su nuevo cuerpo en estado de shock, ya no era humano, eso quedo claro, pero ahora ¿Qué haria?

Esa pregunta jamas pudo responderla porque lo habian tomado y lo sometieron a pruebas muy dificiles que el tuvo que hacer o de lo contrario lo electrocutarian.

El niño cuando paso todas las pruebas estaban a punto de darle un suero que haria que fuera completamente obediente, pero el no iba a dejar que lo usaran para el mal, asi que reunio todos sus poderes en un solo haciendo que la energia lo rodeara en todo su cuerpo en forma de esfera.

Las computadores sintiendo esta gran masa de energia explotaron en frente de los cientificos que lo miraban en estado de shock. Y justo cuando alguien pensaba detenerlo, fue demaciado tarde, el libero toda esa energia y destruyo todo a su paso.

Solo quedo el, en medio de esa laboratorio destruido, por haber usado tanto poder cayo desmayado.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que alrededor de el comenzaban a florecer flores de la nada, y al parecer lo estaban estudiando, para ver que tan mal estaba, justo cuando terminaron, un pequeño temblor se sintio en esa pequeña sona.

Debajo de la tierra aparecieron dos raíces enormes, que agarraron a Ash con sumo cuidado, y volvieron a la tierra llevándose al pequeño Mew con ellas.

Cuando volvieran a salir dejaron al Mew en el mismo bosque de Pallet Town, las plantas de ahí lo cuidaron y sanaron sus heridas, no dejaron que ningún humano ni Pokemon se acercara al Mew, lo mantuvieron ahí, a salvo.

Cuando el niño despertó, vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no fue un sueño, lloro por mucho tiempo en su dolor, hasta que escucho una melodía del viento que lo calmo mucho, luego de que se calmara se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque de Pallet Town, no sabia que sentir de estar ahí, ¿Era lo correcto estar en ese pueblo donde solo lo odiaban?, el bosque al sentir su pregunta decidió por primera vez conectarse con el niño.

Claro que fue una gran sorpresa cuando el niño se encontró flotando en un lugar blanco con luces de distintos colores como si fuera un arcoíris. Pero esa conmoción solo aumento cuando escucho una voz femenina que decía ser la naturaleza misma, le dijo que podía quedarse en lo mas profundo del bosque tomándolo como su hogar, y ella le enseñaría todo lo que tendría que saber.

El niño sabiendo que no tenia una mejor opción acepto.

Y ese es el comienzo de nuestra historia.


End file.
